The Merchant
by jet789
Summary: This is a book about Resident Evil 4's Merchant and all of the help he gave Leon on his mission to rescue the president's daughter, and kill Sadler.
1. The Begining

The Merchant

"HeHeHe...Thank you," I said for the 15th time.  
The Stranger finnaly left so I had to say, "Come back anytime."  
The Stranger left the room so I finnaly blow out my blue torch and sit down on the chair next to me. The room I was stasnding in for the past 2 hours was musty and dark. As i leaned back I started to wonder why i had ever tried to become a traveling guns dealer.  
Then I had to get up so I could get to the next sell point. I got up and left the room. I entered a cavern that was lit lightly and was a little but damp. As soon as the door closed behind me of couse I was attack by two of the stupid Ganado. Since I couldn't use any of my constermer's guns, I took out my knife. The first one attack me by running straight at me. He tried to grab me but I was quicker, I knifed him in the knee, then grabbed I grabbed his arm and broke it. The bone snapped, breaking out of the skin. The Ganado fell to the ground, crushing his head on a rock. Then the second one tried to stab me with a pichfork. I sidestepped, grabbed his pichfork and pulled him foward, i pulled him straight into my knife, which penetrated his heart. He fell to the ground a pool of blood circled under him.  
I ran out into the churchyard. I ran past the gates, a few crows cawwed at me on the way past. I saw the stranger run behind the church. this was my chance to get ahead so i ran past the church and onto the scaffolding. I jumped the gaps and ran to the door on the other side. I entered a huge arena, I put some ammo on the floor of the three hut for the stranger. I ran then entered the two iron doors on my right.  
I jumped down the ladder, ran for my stand, and dove over the counter just as I heard the two doors slam again.  
"Welcome, I said as he approached. What're ya sellin, he sold me two spinals, an antique pipe, and a few shotgun shells. What're yabuyin, he bought a TMP, and an upgrade for his pistol. Come back anytime."  
Then he left,as soon as those doors slammed again I jumped over the counter and ran for the dock. I jumped in the boat, which was hidden from view so the stranger couldn't see it. then i drove off to get to the next sell point.


	2. The Save

The Save

I drove through the dark cave, having to doge stillagtites and stillagmites. I stopped at another dock and got out the boat. I walked slowly toward the other side of the room. Then I got a strange sence that something was wrong. Once I saw the skull on the cave floor, I realized what was wrong. Ther were no bats, bats usually are swarming caves like this. Then I heard what would scare any animal away... a chainsaw. The chainsaw dude walked into the room, I readied my weapon. He came running at me , chainsaw held above his head. I fired, the bullet hit him straight in the chest, my shot should have cut through his skin and puntured his lung, but it didn't even faze him. He swung the chainsaw down, an attack that would have severed me in two if I hadn't rolled into the water on the left. I stood up, as he jumped off the dock . He walked toward me, chainsaw still in motion. I shot him a few times in the knee, which brought him to the ground. I ran up to him, took out my knife and stabbed him in the throat. He fell into the water gasping for air, his chainsaw fell in and stopped whirling.

I walked out of the water sopping wet. My legs were sore and heavy but I had to get to the next sell point. I walked through the cave my nerves shattered by the chainsaw dude. Every creak and rumble made ny heart jump out of my chest. Then a wall fell behind me and in front of me. I looked around trying to find a way out. Then I saw it. An indent in the wall big enough to put a small circular object. I took out the only object I had that looked around the same shape. It was some kind of key with an insignia on it. I had bought it from a woman dressed in red. I placed it in the crevice and the walls went up. I continued on.

I came out of the cave and looked around everything seemed normal but then I saw it. It was a Ganado, but where the head should be there was a sharp blade like thing and tenticles. I shot and shot at the thing but it didn't seem to do any good. I ment to grab a incendinary granade but instead I grabbed a flash. I threw it thinking it wouldn't do anything, but once the flash went off the headthing was vaporized. I made a mental note of this for future occurences. Then I heard shouting behind me. I guessed there were probably around ten to twelve ganados running after me, through the cave. I looked around hoping for something to block the off with. Then I saw the pipes and the water, an idea struck me. I ran to the end but there was no more road. I put one foot on the beam to the side and started to walk. I had to walk across a gap about thirty meters wide,on a beam that might have been have a foot.

Once I made it to the other side I ran for the ladder. I climb up and pulled the lever. The pipes shifted and instead of the water running into the pipes, it came down on the cave entrance in a huge waterfall. The few unlucky Ganados that were standing there at the time were crushed to nothingness by four tons of water.

I jumped down, walked across two beams to the other side of the waterfall. That's when I noticed that a huge clifface was in my way. I got out my climbing equipment and proceded upward. As I climbed the cliffside, it remided me of my youth. Every weekend I would go out to the montains with my dad and we would climb together. We did that since I was ten, or at least until that unfortunet thing happened.

It was a musky day out in ( oh I'm sorry I'm not aloud to tell you where I came from) my dad and I were out climbing ane of the cliffs we hadn't gotten to yet. We were nearly at the top. When my dad yelled down.

"Nearly there son,"he looked down and smiled at me.

I looked up and smiled back at him, fatal mistake. While I was smilling, I grabbed a loose handhold and I slipped. My dad grabbed my arm before I could fall out of his reach. Then I heard the handhold my dad was using crack. He looked at me with those brown eyes and said.

"Goodbye ( I can't tell you my name either)." Then he used the last of his thrength to throw me to the top of the mountain, and then his handhold broke and he fell to the bottom of the mountain. I climbed down as fast as I could, my father was laying there lifeless. His neck had been broken and a rib had also puntured his heart, but the worst part was that his head had been crushed so half of his face was deformed and only one of his brown eyes was still visible. I cried that day, from the time I got home to the next morning. That would be the last time I ever cried.

As I thought about this I realized I had reached the to of the cliff. I took out a rope and tied it to the rope mechanism, next to me. Then set off the pain of that day still fresh in my mind again.

I ran and ran determined to get there before he did. I ran through these big wooden doors and to the lake. I saw the stranger coming toward me. I was going to hided when a gigantic lake monster came out of nowhere. The little boat's anchor hooked onto the lake monster and was dragged along. The stranger got up and found some harpoons in the boat and started throwing them at the lake monster. I wasn't about to stand there and let my best custormer get eaten by that thing. So I took out my silenced rifle and put the scope up to my eyes and fired. The bullet was a direct hit, but the monster wasn't finished yet. So me and the stranger kept hitting the lake monster with harpoon after harpoon, and bullet after bullet until thelake monster roared in pain and sunk to the bottem of the lake.

I was about to go and hide again when I noticed the stranger wasn't coming toward land. I lloked through my scope and saw that he had a rope tied to his leg. He was hacking and hacking at the rope but it just wouldn't cut, so I took careful aim and shoot the rope at the bottom of the boat. The rifle shot sliced the rope in half and the stranger fell backward exasted.

After a few minutes he got up an steered the boat toward shore. I duck behind a cabin. He got out of the boat and stummbled inside. I then jumped in one of the boats and went to the sell point on the other side of the lake. I rode ther and lit the torches ( these ones are much bigger than my small trifold ones). I went inside the cave, sure he'd be there in about fifteen minutes.


	3. The Deal

Paste your documen

As I stood behind the counter waiting for The Stranger to arrive. I started thinking about what had brought me to this hellhole. I got the call at 3 in the morning telling me to go to Spain for an arms deal. My plane landed in the terminal 6 hours before the deal was suppose to go down. The autum chill blasted my face as I stepped out onto the tarmac. I passed my passport (which of fake of couse) to the security officer behind the desk. As he stooped forward to take it from me, I noticed the 9 mm in his shoulder holster. I made note of this piece of information as he passed my passport back to me.

I walked out of the airport and haled a cab to take me to my hotel. My driver was a normal looking Spaniard with dark skin and dark hair. I could only see the side of his face that was reflected in the rear view mirror. I sat back onto the seat. I told the driver to the address of my hotel and then closed my eyes, trying to ignore the stuffiness of the cab. The drive took about twenty minutes. I paid the man his fair as I got out of the cab and walked my way to the door of the hotel. It aggravated me that people were staring at me as I walked up to the reception desk. They were probably wondering why a man from (sorry still can't tell you my country of origin) dressed in jeans and a polo was checking into this fancy hotel. I told the receptionist the name of my reservation; took the key card to my room, and then walked to the elevator. The look of disbelief on the faces of the other well dressed people in the lobby made me smile as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

The card reader made a soft click as the lock on my door was release and I was allowed into the room. The room was one of the grander rooms in the hotel, with two separate rooms and a flat screen television. Personally I did not care what my accommodations were like but the client insisted that I be treated to a luxurious room. I walked passed the kitchen and into one of the bedrooms. I flopped my luggage onto the bed and proceeded to open up one of the bags. I took off my shirt and stowed it in the bag. I rifled through my other clothes until I fond another one of my shirts and proceeded to put it on. Most people would have taken a shower but I have been doing this job long enough to know that sometimes a shower could make a pretty good death trap. I closed up the bag and opened up the only suit case that I carried with me. The case was almost bare except for my favorite two hand guns and the two holsters I put them in, the knife I keep on my hip, and my favorite black duster. I put on my small arsenal and then closed up the case.

I closed the door behind me as I left the room. I walked down the back staircase and into a lot behind the hotel. A car was waiting there for me to use. It was a red mustang convertible with leather interior. I stooped down and looked under the car, then raise the hood and checked as much of the engine as I could. Then I pulled open the door and checked under the seats, in the glove compartment and check to make sure their were no sewn up parts in the leather of the seats. When I had finished scouring the entire vehicle; I put myself in the driver's seat, took the keys that had already been in my room and started the engine. The Mustang handled beautifully as I cruised down road after road to reach my destination.

The place was a completely bantered warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. I didn't like the look of the place it looked like it was going to crumble at any moment. But I push the though to the back of my head and went inside. The client was there with three other men. The client was a well dressed British looking fellow with slicked back hair and a cruel smile. The other men you could tell were the typical henchmen, with big muscles and not a whole lot of brains. The man produced a briefcase and opened it up to show me. The case had 400 thousand dollars in it. As I reached into my jacket, I noticed the muscles on the henchmen stiffen ready for a fire fight. But to their disappointment I only took out a slip of paper with the address of the storehouse that the guns were in. I handed the piece of paper to the man. He looked at for a moment and then smile and kicked the briefcase over to me. Then we just stood there waiting for the other person to walk out first. Then one of the men flickered a smile and I knew what was happening.

The pipe hit me in the back of the head before I had time to react. I tumbled into some crates to my left, my head spinning from the blow. The client pick up the briefcase and walked out. The henchmen pulled out their guns and started towered me. Once they were over me, one pointed his gun at my head. But then another henchmen swatted it away and stared saying stuff about how he should be the one to finish me off. After this happened the other henchmen started joining in about how they wanted to deal the killing blow. I realized this was my opportunity to get away. I quietly reached behind my back and grabbed a flash grenade that I kept there. I pulled the pin; hearing this noise the henchmen spun around towered me but were to late. I threw the grenade out in front of me; there was a blinding flash and a searing noise. I quickly jumped up and dove behind some of the other crates , just as one of the henchmen let loose a spray of bullets in the direction of where I was just laying.

I pulled out one of my pistols as I heard one of the henchmen yell at the other to spread out and find me. I stood behind some crates to the left of the henchmen, knowing it would only take them a few moment to find me. I decided to take a huge gamble. I picked up one of the crates off the floor and through it at one of the henchmen then using the surprise, I shot one of the henchmen in the middle of his head before he even had time to react. Then I swung back behind cover as a barrage of bullets imbedded themselves into the crates. I could hear two of them come around both side of the crates. I took off my duster and waited. The one to my left came first, so I swung the jacket over his head. Then I spun around and shot the other man in the chest. I then grabbed the man with my jacket around him; put my gun to his chest and shot him three times. The man crumpled to the floor lifeless. I walked out from behind my cover as the last henchmen started to recover from his daze and was about to stand back up. I just walked over to him, pushed him back down with my foot and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed around the empty warehouse; I stood there for a moment looking around until I heard a huge explosion and the sound of a car driving away. I ran outside, and scoured the area but there was nothing there but a burning Mustang and tire treads.

It took me four hours and a very awkward trip in the back of someone's truck to get back to town. I stumbled up the stairs and to my room. I slid my card into the card reader and then hesitated. This hesitation saved my life because just when the door was nearly open a buck shot penetrated the door, right where my torso would have been. I whipped out my knife and threw it into the room. I heard the sound of the knife crunch into the intruder's chest and the sound of his head hitting the auto min. I stepped inside, gun at the ready. I searched the entire hotel room and found no other intruders. I then picked up the body of the man; pulled out my knife and stuck him in the shower. As I left the room, I thought about the surprise the maid was going to have the next morning. I haled another cab to take me to a parking garage where I knew I could find a car that I could use.

The driver drove off in a cloud of smoke and exhaust. I stepped into the parking complex looking for a inconspicuous vehicle that I could use. Then I found it. It was a 2001 Grandam with tinted windows and had one of the windows completely open. I opened the door and broke open the steering column. I took the wires that lead to the starter mechanism and put them together. There was a slight spark and then the engine roared to life. I closed the door and then drove out of the garage and onto the main road.

I took two back roads and a narrow path through a woods before I finally reached the safe house. It was a crumbled old shack, that looked like nothing interesting. The only thing that was out of place was the odd looking chimney that covered the satellite dish. I opened the wooden door to reveal the four ton steel door behind it. I punched in the code on the panel that was hidden inside of the wooden door. The door made a grinding sound as it scooted to the side to allow me entrance into the safe house. The safe house was fairly modern with radar imaging, pressure sensors and a nice little S.A.M turret for any air attacks. I went over to one of the communication terminals and flipped the switch to give me video feed. But all I got was a huge earful of static that made my recoil back. I slammed down the switch to turn it off. With my cellphone still in my duster back at the warehouse I had to find some other way of getting word to my superiors that the deal was a bust. I decided to go ask one of the nearby farmers to use their land line.

t here...


End file.
